Make Me Feel Alive
by Prettylittlesp0by
Summary: spaleb one shot. rated M for smutty smut


A/N: **So, this is my first piece I've ever published on FF, but I feel I have read enough stories to know what I'm doing. So this one shot is spaleb, but my other stories may be different couples. I would LOVE LOVE LOVE if you guys requested and gave me ideas so I can fit my stories to more what you guys like. Please review, follow, and favorite so I know how you guys are liking my stuff. Feel free to PM me about anything, and I will try to answer as soon as possible. Hope you guys enjoy**

 **...**

 **So this one shot is set post-6x13. After their first time Spencer and Caleb can't keep their hands off of each other.**

...

"Are you _sure_ youhave to go?" Spencer questioned, biting her lip and trying her best at a seductive tone.

"Yes, Spencer, I do _have_ to go." Caleb responded, obviously not falling for her attempts at getting him to stay.

Spencer couldn't understand why he wanted to " _make amends_ " with Hanna, but she was almost positive that he felt the same way when she would go places with Toby, now and in the future. So she watched him button his shirt, throw on his boxers, and walk to the closet to get pants.

But then an idea popped into her head.

"Well, I guess if your planning on leaving me all alone, I'll just have to make my own kind of fun." She whispered the last part, as if it was some sort of secret, though there was no one else in the barn.

"W-what are you taking about?" He stuttered.

' _Yes_ ,' she thought, ' _I'm finally getting to him._ '

"Well, I mean, you couldn't keep your hands off me last night, but I'm still really horny, so I was hoping you would be able to, you know, take care of me today. But since your going to see Hanna, I guess I'll have to take care of myself." Spencer said, a hint more raspiness in her seductive voice. She was slowly running her hand up her leg, making sure that she caught his attention. Once she had reached her panties, she slowly rubbed her crotch through the cloth, already feeling her wetness soak through. She was pulling her dress up, thankful that she has worn light panties today, so Caleb could see how wet she was.

"You knew what, I'll text Hanna and tell her to take a rain check." Caleb said, obviously aroused.

"That's what I thought." Spencer smiled, still rubbing her wet pussy, though now she was inside of her panties.

He didn't say anything, just sauntered over to her. "Well, I think since you made me stay, you should repay me," he said with a smirk.

"Oh _really_?" She smiled back, her hand off her clit and now in his mouth.

Fingers still in his mouth, he mumbled an "mhmm."

Saying nothing, she took her fingers out of his mouth, pulled her dress down and got on her knees.

Realizing what she was now doing, he started to unbuckle his belt but she quickly swatted his hands away.

"Wha-" he started, but she quickly hushed him wanting to do it herself. She liked up at him with innocent eyes, but what she was about to do was anything but.

Once she got his belt off, she just sat there for a second, her hot breath on his growing erection. She then stood up, and him, in his aroused state, followed her into the bedroom where they could both be a little more comfortable.

She pushed him down on the bed and popped the button on his pants quickly and unzipped them, pulling them and his boxers down at the same time. One thing she had discovered while being with Caleb was that she now knew her size limit, and that was slightly less than he had. His dick was huge. Way bigger than Toby's, or any other guy she had been with. Not that she was complaining, because the sex was amazing. But, every time she sucked him off, she definitely had trouble doing a good job.

She started off by licking him over and over. He was moaning and tugging her hair, silently begging for more. But she wanted to tease him, that was the point. She licked him and licked him until he was whimpering mercy to her. She took him in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down. He was getting close, he knew it and she knew it. This wasn't the first time they had done this, and they had done it far before yesterday. She opened her throat and deep throated him watching his orgasm roll over him as his fluids filled her throat spilling over her swollen lips. She swiped it up with her palm and seductivley licked it off.

"Thank you, baby," he said, giving her a long kiss, then kissing her on the nose.

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet," she said as she pushed him back down onto the bed. "I just sucked you off, but now I'm even more wet and horny than I was. So I'm expecting something."

He just smiled at her, letting her do her thing. She straddled his hips with her panties still on, his dick pointing at her entrance, she lowered herself, rubbing his manhood softly on her clit, moaning as she felt more of a desperate throbbing in her cunt.

" _Spencer_ , just do something please!" He whined, obvious sexual frustration on his face.

Shw climbed off of him, slid off her panties, and straddled his hips, sinking down slowly, savor in the feel of him inside of her. He groaned as she did so, holding her hips down and grinding his pelvis against hers.

"Uh" she whined when he stopped moving.

He didn't say anything, just smiled at her, quickly flipping her over and burying his dick into her hole. Moans filled the room as he thrust into her at a fast pace.

Her climax hit her like a ton of bricks filling her with pleasure, making her body convulse under him.

He orgasmed not to far afterwords, filling her to the maximum.

After they both finished, they just lied next to each other, not saying anything, just looking at each other.

Spencer was fully aware of the sticky mess between her legs, but she couldn't bring herself to care about anything other than the wonderful man net to her.

...

 **Okay! That's the end of this one shot, I hope you guys liked it. If any of you saw, I published this earlier, but I had to make too many changes, so I just deleted it and re wrote it. Don't forget to review, and if I get a couple today, I may start something tomorrow. Leave ideas if you'd like!**


End file.
